Himura Kids Meets the Toshio Family
by Sessho's Gal
Summary: Inuyasha/Rurouni Kenshin Crossover: First Kauro then Kenshin: full summary inside On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa: Ok; this is my attempt on making an anime crossover: so I hope you like it**

_Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin: but I do own my own characters, they will be introduced through out the story._

**Summary: Kenji and KhayKhay Himura are six years old when their father died. Their mother died two years before in child birth. KhayKhay never let that go. They are left alone, and being past from one foster home to another, but they are still together. Until they reach the Toshio Family. After two weeks they are there. Inuyasha and Kagome wants' to add them to their family. How will the Toshio kids react? How will the Himura twins react? Will the Toshio Family be able to get KhayKhay talking or will she remain mute to everyone but the people she knows?**

_**Himura Kids Meets the Toshio Family**_

_**By: Yami Yugi Girl**_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_Chapter 1: Two Years Before:_

A man and his two small children stood by two graves. He couldn't believe that it had happen to him. The two children didn't realize what was happening.

"Daddy" the little boy said.

"Yes, my son" the man said.

"Why are they putting Mommy in the ground" the little boy said.

He knelt down in front of his two children, trying not to cry in front of them.

"Daddy" the little girl said.

"Yes, my daughter" he said.

"Why are they putting my brother in the ground" the little girl said.

He knew that he had to tell them sometime and somehow. He stood up, and then he reached down and picked up them up. He walked over the carriage caring his two children. He put them down so he could open the carriage door and put them in.

"Kenshin" a young women said, "I'm so sorry. Is there anything that Sano or I can do just ask"?

"I don't know how to tell them" Kenshin said, "they both asked what was happening".

"Daddy" the little girl said, "I want Mommy".

"Me to" the little boy said.

"See" Kenshin said, "I don't know how to tell them".

"You'll be able to tell them in time" Sano said as he picked up the little girl.

"Uncle Sano" she said.

"KhayKhay" Sano said.

Sano put the little girl into the carriage and buckled her in. Kenshin picked up his son and walked around to the other side and bucked him in. everyone said goodbye as Kenshin drove away from the cemetery. He looked back and saw his two children asleep.

"_Why me, why did this have to happen to us. My wife, my new son. How am I going to raise these two with out her._" Kenshin thought as she drove home.

He saw the dojo and pulled into it. He got out of the carriage and went around and carefully got his children out with out waking them up. He carried them into the house to their beds. Then he walked back to his room. He stood at the door, frozen. The room reminded him of her. He walked to the front room and sat down. Aoshi walked in and saw Kenshin sitting in the front room.

"Kenshin" he said.

Aoshi saw a small child walk into the room.

"Daddy" he said.

Kenshin couldn't bare to look up at the child standing at the door. Aoshi walked over to the small child and picked him up.

"Uncle Aoshi" he said.

"Hello Kenji" Aoshi said.

Just as Aoshi turned another small child came screaming into the room. This time Kenshin looked up.

"Daddy" KhayKhay cried.

Aoshi handed Kenshin his son and sat down. Kenshin looked at both of them.

"Kenji, Khay" Kenshin said.

"Yes, Daddy" They said.

"Mommy isn't coming back" Kenshin said, "Neither is your brother".

"Why" Kenji said.

"She's with Grandpa Genzai" Kenshin said.

"Mommy" KhayKhay said.

Kenshin hugged both of his children and cried with them.

"Kenshin" Aoshi said.

"She looks like her, but she has my red hair" Kenshin said, "He looks like me, but he has her black hair".

Kenshin finally got his two children to stop crying. He hugged them both and said:

"I'll never leave you two".

"Daddy" they said, "We love you".

"Kenji, Khay" Kenshin said, "I love you to".

Aoshi smiled at the three people I the room.

Shiawase ne Happy

Hope you liked it: this was first attempt to a anime crossover

Please Review

_Chapter 2: Two years later_


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa: Here is the next chapter**

_Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin: but I do own my own characters, they will be introduced through out the story._

_EFY: I don't know Saitou wife's name so I made it up._

**Summary: Kenji and KhayKhay Himura are six years old when their father died. Their mother died two years before in child birth. KhayKhay never let that go. They are left alone, and being past from one foster home to another, but they are still together. Until they reach the Toshio Family. After two weeks they are there. Inuyasha and Kagome wants' to add them to their family. How will the Toshio kids react? How will the Himura twins react? Will the Toshio Family be able to get KhayKhay talking or will she remain mute to everyone but the people she knows?**

_**Himura Kids Meets the Toshio Family**_

_**By: Yami Yugi Girl**_

_Chapter 2: Two Years Later:_

Kenji and KhayKhay were talking about there birthday party, that Kenshin had told them they could have.

"I want Uncle Sano and Aunt Misao" Kenji said.

"I want Uncle Aoshi and Aunt Megumi" KhayKhay said.

"How about Uncle Yahiko and Aunt Tsubame and Shinya" Kenji said.

"How about Uncle Saitou, Aunt Akane, Ayame, and Suzume" Kenshin said as he walked into the room.

"DADDY" they said as they got up and ran to him.

Kenji walked over to the kitchen door and giggled. KhayKhay stood by her dad.

"What so funny" Kenshin said as he stood up.

"That" Kenji pointed.

"I smell chocolate cake" Sano said as he walked into the room.

"Uncle Sano" KhayKhay said.

"Hi KhayKhay" Sano said, "Kenji Kenshin".

"Hi Sano" Kenshin said.

"When's the party" Sano said.

"Soon, but we something to do first" Kenshin said.

"Mommy and Baba" Kenji and KhayKhay said.

"Yes", Kenshin said.

The two children ran around the house screaming. Kenshin smiled to himself.

"Ready" Kenshin said.

"Yes," they said.

Kenshin and his two kids walked up the street to the cemetery. Kenshin stopped at the flower shop so he could get six flowers, two for each of them. When they got to the cemetery, Kenji and KhayKhay ran over to their moms and baby brothers' graves.

"Hi mommy" KhayKhay said, "hi baba".

"Hi mommy" Kenji said, "hi baba".

"These are for you" they said.

Kenshin watched his two kids put the flowers down and walked to an oak tree. Kenshin walked up to the graves.

"Kaoru" he said, "I miss you so much. I know that you're watching us. But I can't help it, I miss you. These are for you".

Kenshin looked up at his two kids and smiled.

"Ready" he said.

"Yes" they said.

They walked back to the dojo, so they could have their party. Kenji walked ahead of them, so he could be the first one in the dojo. When they entered the dojo, Kenji and KhayKhay ran around the house.

By the time that everyone got there, Kenji and KhayKhay had all their energy gone.

"Presents" they said.

They opened their presents and had cake. They fell asleep on the floor. Kenshin picked up KhayKhay and took her to bed, them came back and picked up Kenji and took him to bed. He came back and talked with everyone.

"Kenshin" Sano said.

"Hmmm" Kenshin said as he looked up.

"We have to get going" Sano said as he stood up.

"See ya" Kenshin said, "Bye Misao".

"Bye" they said.

Just after Sano and Misao left Yahiko, Tsubame and Shinya left. All that was still at the dojo was Aoshi, Megumi, Saitou, Akane, Ayame and Suzume. After Dr. Genzai past away Saitou and his wife took in Ayame and Suzume. After a while Saitou, Akane, Ayame and Suzume left. Aoshi, Megumi, at the dojo with Kenshin.

"Kenshin" Aoshi said, "When are you going to tell them".

"Tomorrow" Kenshin, "your still taking them right".

"Yes" Aoshi said, "You know we will".

"Bye" Aoshi and Megumi said.

"Bye" Kenshin said.

Kenshin stood up and walked to the door with tem. Then he went to bed.

"_I have to tell them tomorrow_" Kenshin thought.

That night KhayKhay dreamt that her dad was killed and they were taken away from everything and everyone that they loved.

Kauyuu Friendship

I hope that chapter two was good

Please review

_Chapter 3: Kenshin's Death_


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa: Here is the next chapter**

_Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin: but I do own my own characters, they will be introduced through out the story._

_EFY: I don't know Saitou wife's name so I made it up._

**Summary: Kenji and KhayKhay Himura are six years old when their father died. Their mother died two years before in child birth. KhayKhay never let that go. They are left alone, and being past from one foster home to another, but they are still together. Until they reach the Toshio Family. After two weeks they are there. Inuyasha and Kagome wants' to add them to their family. How will the Toshio kids react? How will the Himura twins react? Will the Toshio Family be able to get KhayKhay talking or will she remain mute to everyone but the people she knows?**

_**Himura Kids Meets the Toshio Family**_

_**By: Yami Yugi Girl**_

_Chapter 3: Kenshin's Death:_

That night KhayKhay dreamt that her dad was killed and they were taken away from everything and everyone that they loved.

"DADDY" KhayKhay screamed threw the dojo.

Kenshin ran to his daughters' room as fast as he could. When Kenshin got to his daughter's room he found her sitting up.

"Khay" he said.

"Daddy" KhayKhay said, "I had a bad dream".

Kenshin held his daughter until she fell back to sleep.

"I love both of you" Kenshin said as he laid her back down.

The next morning Kenji and KhayKhay were screaming threw the house. The next thing Kenshin knew he was being jumped on by his two kids.

"Wake up daddy" they said, "wake up".

"I'm awake you two" he said as he tickled them.

"Daddy stop" they laughed.

Kenshin stopped tickling them, and hugged both of them. Kenshin knew that he has to tell them sooner or later.

"Hey you two" Kenshin said, "We need to talk".

"Why daddy" Kenji said.

"Because it's something I have to do" Kenshin said, "you two are going to stay with Uncle Aoshi and Aunt Megumi while I'm gone".

"Why can't we come" KhayKhay said.

"Because" Kenshin said, "it's too dangerous".

"Why" they said.

"Because" Kenshin said, "Uncle Aoshi will be here to pick you up after school tomorrow".

"Why not you daddy" Kenshin said.

"I'm going to take you two to school" Kenshin said, "ok".

"Ok daddy" they said as they hugged him.

The next morning Kenshin took KhayKhay and Kenji to school, and headed towards town.

"Hey Kenshin" Sano said as he walked up to him.

"Yes" Kenshin said.

"You leaving" Sano said, "so, when are you coming back"?

"In three days" Kenshin said as he climbed on to the carriage. Aoshi has the kids".

"See ya" Sano said.

"Sanosuke watched Kenshin drive off, then he head into the store, so he could by some food.

"Be safe my friend" Sano whispered.

Aoshi went to get the kids form school that afternoon.

"Are we going to your house" KhayKhay said.

"Nope, we are going to your house" Aoshi said.

**With Kenshin**

"Hmmm" Kenshin said, "I think I've gone the wrong way".

He turned the horses around and head towards the main road. Little did he know, there was an unseen track coming up? He could here the train coming, but he thought it was in the distant.

**With Aoshi**

Megumi started dinner when she heard the front door open.

"Aoshi" Megumi said as she walked into the living room.

"Hi" Kenji and KhayKhay said as they went upstairs to their rooms.

"Hi" Megumi said, "what's with them".

"Khay wants her dad" Aoshi said as he sat down.

**With Kenshin**

By the time Kenshin saw the train it was to late. The carriage went flying. When Kenshin fell he hit his head.

"Kauro" Kenshin said as he laid there, "I'm coming home".

**With Aoshi**

KhayKhay stood up and looked up from her work. That's when she felt it

"DADDY" KhayKhay screamed.

Aoshi went running up to KhayKhay's room.

Tsuki Moon

I hoped you liked chapter 3

_Chapter 4: Forster Home Part I_


	4. Chapter 4

**Konnichiwa: Here is the next chapter**

_Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin: but I do own my own characters, they will be introduced through out the story._

_EFY: I don't know Saitou wife's name so I made it up._

**Summary: Kenji and KhayKhay Himura are six years old when their father died. Their mother died two years before in child birth. KhayKhay never let that go. They are left alone, and being past from one foster home to another, but they are still together. Until they reach the Toshio Family. After two weeks they are there. Inuyasha and Kagome wants' to add them to their family. How will the Toshio kids react? How will the Himura twins react? Will the Toshio Family be able to get KhayKhay talking or will she remain mute to everyone but the people she knows?**

_**Himura Kids Meets the Toshio Family**_

_**By: Yami Yugi Girl**_

_Chapter 4: Foster Home Part I_

KhayKhay stood up from her work, that's when she felt it.

"DADDY" KhayKhay screamed.

Aoshi went running up to KhayKhay's room.

"KhayKhay" Aoshi said as he walked into her room.

He found her on the floor, crying. He walked over to her and picked her up.

"Daddy" Kenji said as he walked into the room.

"What are you to talking about" Aoshi said.

Megumi ran upstairs when she heard the news. She found them in KhayKhay's room. The look on her face told him what KhayKhay and Kenji where talking about. He finally got KhayKhay to stop crying. He put her down and walked out of the room. They walked downstairs.

"When" he said.

"Last night" Megumi said, "he didn't see the train tracks".

**Upstairs**

KhayKhay sat on her bed and looked over at her brother.

"Did you feel it" she said.

"Yes" Kenji said.

"Daddy's gone" KhayKhay said, "They are going to take us away".

**Downstairs**

Aoshi sat down and looked up his wife.

"Who went to get him" he said.

"Sano and Saitou" Megumi said as she watched Kenji come into the room.

"uncle Aoshi" Kenji said.

"what" Aoshi said.

"are they going to take us away" Kenji said.

"no" Megumi said, "we wont let them".

"who told you that" Aoshi said.

"Khay" Kenji said, "she dreamt it the other night".

KhayKhay walked into the room and sat down besides Aoshi. He hugged her and told her that everything was going to be alright.

The next morning Sano and Saitou pulled into the cemitary, with in an hour or so everyone else started coming. KhayKhay clung to Aoshi as they walked into the cemitary. Aoshi spotted some people from the children's home. He reached down and picked up KhayKhay and continued to walk towards the funeral.

"look Uncle Aoshi" Kenji said, "its Momma and Bubba".

"I see" Aoshi said.

"is daddy going to be by them" Kenji said.

"yes" Aoshi said as he handed KhayKhay to his wife.

After the funeral Aoshi was approached by the people from the children's home.

"can I help you" he said.

"are those Kenji and KhayKhay Himura" the lady said.

"yes" Aoshi said as he finished putting KhayKhay in the carriage.

"we need to take them with us" the lady said.

"I wont let you" Aoshi said, "because I was in trusted by their father".

"you have fifteen minutes to tell them goodbye" the man said, "then we have to place them in a foster home."

"what if we reuse" Megumi said.

"then we can have you arrest" the man said.

Megumi looked at her husband, then they turned around to tell the kids.

"Uncle Aoshi" Kenji said, 'you told us that you won't let anyone take us".

"I promise you that I will get you back" Aoshi said as he handed them over.

"keep them together" Megumi said.

"we normally don't keep bothers and sisters together" the lady said, "expellee children younger than each other."

"their twins" Aoshi said.

KhayKhay stood there and kept reaching for Aoshi and Megumi. The man put them in the carriage and drove away.

"UNCLE Aoshi" Kenji and KhayKhay screamed.

That was the last time anyone heard KhayKhay talk.

Hope you liked it

Chapter 5: Foster Home Part II

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Konnichiwa: Here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long to update**

_Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin: but I do own my own characters, they will be introduced through out the story._

_EFY: I don't know Saitou wife's name so I made it up._

**Summary: Kenji and KhayKhay Himura are six years old when their father died. Their mother died two years before in child birth. KhayKhay never let that go. They are left alone, and being past from one foster home to another, but they are still together. Until they reach the Toshio Family. After two weeks they are there. Inuyasha and Kagome wants' to add them to their family. How will the Toshio kids react? How will the Himura twins react? Will the Toshio Family be able to get KhayKhay talking or will she remain mute to everyone but the people she knows?**

_**Himura Kids Meets the Toshio Family**_

**_By: Sessho's Gal_**

_Chapter 5: Foster Home Part II_

KhayKhay stood there and kept reaching for Aoshi and Megumi. The man put them in the carriage and drove away.

"UNCLE Aoshi" Kenji and KhayKhay screamed.

That was the last time anyone heard KhayKhay talk. When they got to the foster care place they helped the two children out of the carriage or at least tried.

"Go away" Kenji said as he climbed out, "Come on Khay".

All KhayKhay did was shake her head o.

"Come on Khay" the lady said, "you need to get out of the carriage".

"IT'S KHAYKHAY" Kenji yelled, "SAD GAVE THAT NICKNAME TO HER. HE WAS THE ONLY ONE HWO COULD CALL HER THAT".

"Sorry Mr. Himura" the lady said.

**With Aoshi and everyone**

Sano looked up at his wife.

"What are we going to do" Megumi said.

"I don't know" Saitou said.

"We need to get those kids back" Aoshi said, "no matter what".

They were trying to come up with ideas to get the kids back.

**With KhayKhay and Kenji**

They walked into the building.

"This way you two" the lady said.

They walked into a small room with a man sitting at a large desk. Kenji stared at the man then turned and looked at his sister.

The man looked up and asked,

"Which one of you is the oldest"?

"I am by only two minutes" Kenji said, "I and my sister are twins".

The man was flipping through the papers on his desk as if he was looking for something.

"They have to stay together" the lady said.

"I will see if any of the foster home has room for two" the man said as he continued to look through the paper on his desk.

"Ok" the lady said, "come on you two".

Kenji and KhayKhay followed the lady out of the small room. She took them to a room with some other children in it.

"You two will stay here until we find a place for you two" she said as she left the room.

Kenji grabbed his sister's hand and led her to a comer, so they could sit and watch the other kids play. KhayKhay keep quite, she looked over at her brother as if she wanted to tell him something. One of the kids playing notice the two in the corner. She walked over to them.

"Hi" she sad, "what's your name".

"I'm Kenji" Kenji said, "This is my twin sister KhayKhay. What's your name"?

"Aika" Aika said, "I have an older brother, who left me her by myself".

KhayKhay grabbed on to her brother and wouldn't let go.

Kenji watched as the lady that brought them here walk in. he watched as she talked to another woman. Then she turned and walked towards them.

"We found a home to place you two in" she said.

"We stay together" Kenji said.

"Yes yes" the lady said, "we know".

Kenji grabbed his sister's arm and walked towards the door. The lady that brought them in led them to a carriage that was going to take them to their new home.

**With Aoshi and everyone else**

Megumi laid there next to her husband. She though about the kids.

"Aoshi" Megumi said, "are you awake".

"Yes" Aoshi said as he turned towards her.

"I'm worried about the kids" Megumi said.

"Everyone is" Aoshi said, "get some sleep... we are going to get the kids back tomorrow".

"Alright" Megumi said.

Hope you liked it

Chapter 6: First Home Away from Home

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

**Konnichiwa: Here is the next chapter, **

_Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin: but I do own my own characters, they will be introduced through out the story._

_EFY: I don't know Saitou wife's name so I made it up._

**Summary: Kenji and KhayKhay Himura are six years old when their father died. Their mother died two years before in child birth. KhayKhay never let that go. They are left alone, and being past from one foster home to another, but they are still together. Until they reach the Toshio Family. After two weeks they are there. Inuyasha and Kagome wants' to add them to their family. How will the Toshio kids react? How will the Himura twins react? Will the Toshio Family be able to get KhayKhay talking or will she remain mute to everyone but the people she knows?**

_**Himura Kids Meets the Toshio Family**_

_**By: Sessho's Gal**_

_Chapter 6: First Home Away from Home_

Kenji watched the trees go by as he sisters slept on his shoulder.

"_Dad please watch over us, you to mom_" Kenji thought.

"Hey you two" a man said.

"What" Kenji said?

"If you look to your left" he said, "you'll see the house that you will be staying at".

"Why would I care" Kenji said angrily.

"Because you will be staying there" the man said.

"It's not our home" Kenji snapped back at him.

He pulled up into the drive way of a huge house that Kenji and KhayKhay were going to be staying at. Kenji looked at his sister who was now awake. When the carriage stopped, they noticed a lady with two kids waiting for them to get out of the carriage. KhayKhay followed her brother out of the carriage.

"Look Kimiko" a little girl said.

"I see" Kimiko said as she walked up to the man.

"Hello again Mrs. White" he said.

"Hello Aki" Kimiko said, "Are these two the ones".

"Yep" Aki said, "this is Kenji and KhayKhay Himura".

"Hello kids" Kimiko said, "my name is Kimiko and this is my son Kyo and my foster daughter Saaya".

KhayKhay just started up at the people in front of her, then she tried to run the other direction, but she was caught by a strong arm.

"Whow there" he said, "where do you think you're going".

"Kenji and KhayKhay" Kimiko said, "This is my husband Kenichi".

After a while they all settle down for dinner.

"So Kenji" Kenichi said, "tell us about your self".

"Well" Kenji said, "We are six years old, our daddy just died. He is with our mommy and baby brother and Grandpa Genzai. KhayKhay won't talk because they took us away from everybody and everything we loved or knew".

"You'll have fun here" Kimiko said.

"Ok everybody" Kenichi said, "Time for bed".

"But it's early" Kyo said.

"Kyo don't argue with me" Kenichi said, "Kenji and KhayKhay had a long trip up here".

**Later that night**

KhayKhay climbed out of her bed to find her brother. She finally found the room that her brother was sleeping in.

"Kenji" KhayKhay whispered, "Are you awake".

"Yes Khay" Kenji said.

"Can I come in" KhayKhay said.

"Yes" Kenji said as he sat up.

"Do you think Uncle Aoshi and Aunt Megumi" KhayKhay said, "are trying to get us back"?

"I don't know" Kenji said as he gave his sister a hug.

KhayKhay laid down on the floor and closed her eyes and dreamt that she and Kenji were back home with everyone including their mother and father and baby brother.

**Back at the Dojo**

Megumi walked around the dojo looking for something to do. She wondered into the kids playroom.

"_its so quite with out them, but not for long. Hang on you two we will get you back I promise. Kenshin I am sorry that we didn't keep our promise. We let you down_" Megumi thought as she laid her hand on her stomach.

Then she walked out of the room and into the kitchen to start dinner for Aoshi and who ever decided to come over.

**Back with Kenji and KhayKhay**

In the morning Kenji and KhayKhay walked downstairs to eat breakfast and then go outside to play for awhile. KhayKhay remained quite all day long. Kenji couldn't tell if his sister was losing her voice or just wanted to go home. He wanted to go home to, but he knew that he needed to be strong for his sister.

­

Please Review

Chapter 7: To the Toshio Family Part I

Hoped you liked itter.er.

rection, but she was caught by a strong arm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Konnichiwa: Here is the next chapter, **

**it may take me a little longer to date, have a job now and i work most of the day. but i will update as soon as i can**

_Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin: but I do own my own characters, they will be introduced through out the story._

_EFY: I don't know Saitou wife's name so I made it up.

* * *

_

**Summary: Kenji and KhayKhay Himura are six years old when their father died. Their mother died two years before in childbirth. KhayKhay never let that go. They are left alone, and being past from one foster home to another, but they are still together. Until they reach the Toshio Family. After two weeks they are there. Inuyasha and Kagome wants' to add them to their family. How will the Toshio kids react? How will the Himura twins react? Will the Toshio Family be able to get KhayKhay talking or will she remain mute to everyone but the people she knows?

* * *

**

_**Himura Kids Meets the Toshio Family**_

_**By: Sessho's Gal**_

Chapter 7: To the Toshio Family Part I 

Kenji couldn't tell if his sister was losing her voice or just wanted to go home. He wanted to go home to. For the past for months they have been pasted from on foster home to another. KhayKhay stopped talking all together.

With Aoshi and Megumi 

Megumi walked in and sat down and looked around the room Aoshi walked in and spotted his wife sitting on the couch.

"You all right" he said as he sat down.

"No not really" Megumi said.

"What wrong" Aoshi said as he next to his wife.

"A couple of things" Megumi said.

"Like what" Aoshi said.

"The kids for one" Megumi said, "how am I going to tell you about the baby".

"The baby" Aoshi said.

"Yes the baby" Megumi said, "Aoshi I'm pregnant".

With Kenji and KhayKhay 

Kenji and KhayKhay were in a carriage for the twelve time this month. Each foster home could only hold them for a few days or a week. They are heading towards a small town just outside of Kyoto called Tokyo. Kenji hoped that they time they would just stay there for a while. No one bothered to get KhayKhay to talk so she completely stopped talking. Her brother tried to keep her talking.

"Hey Aki" Kenji said.

"Yah" Aki said.

"Are we going through Kyoto" Kenji said.

"We are going by the cemetery," Aki said, "why".

"Because" Kenji said, "I want to see my family".

"I would if I could" Aki said, "I we have to keep a schedule".

"My family is in the cemetery," Kenji said.

Aki looked back at the kids and smiled.

"We have a few minutes" Aki said, "do you want to stop at the cemetery for a few minutes".

"Could we," Kenji said getting all excited.

"Sure why not" Aki said.

Aki pulled into the cemetery so the kids could see their parents.

"Kenji" Aki said, "where are you parents".

"Right there" Kenji said.

Aki stopped and got out of the carriage. He walked around and let the two children out of the back. KhayKhay ran over to her dad's grave and touched it. Kenji walked over to his sister and hugged her.

"Daddy" Kenji said, "tell Uncle Aoshi and Aunt Megumi that we stopped by and tell everyone else".

KhayKhay looked around and found a small patch of flowers. She walked over to them and picked six flowers. Kenji looked up when he felt his sister tap his shoulder.

"For mommy" KhayKhay mouthed, "daddy, bubba".

Kenji too the three flowers that his sister handed him, and laid them on the graves, KhayKhay did the same except she touched each grave with her hand. Kenji walked over to Aki and asked,

"Do you have any paper".

"Sure do" Aki said as he handed him a piece of paper and pen.

Kenji sat down and wrote a short little note that said:

_Uncle Aoshi, Aunt Megumi, and everyone_

_We miss you very much. KhayKhay hasn't said a word since we _

_Were taken. We are on our way to Tokyo._

_Love Kenji Himura_

KhayKhay Himura 

Kenji and KhayKhay climbed into the wagon again and headed towards Tokyo where the Toshio family waited for them. They saw a huge shrine when they turned down the street that the Toshio family lived on. Aki pulled into the driveway. They climbed out and were greeted by the Toshio family.

* * *

Hoped you liked it 

Please review

_Chapter 7: To the Toshio Family Part II_


	8. Chapter 8

**Konnichiwa: Here is the next chapter, **

I am working on a Character Information, so you will know about each of my characters that I made up.

_Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin: but I do own my own characters, they will be introduced through out the story._

_EFY: I don't know Saitou wife's name so I made it up.

* * *

_

**Summary: Kenji and KhayKhay Himura are six years old when their father died. Their mother died two years before in childbirth. KhayKhay never let that go. They are left alone, and being past from one foster home to another, but they are still together. Until they reach the Toshio Family. After two weeks they are there. Inuyasha and Kagome wants' to add them to their family. How will the Toshio kids react? How will the Himura twins react? Will the Toshio Family be able to get KhayKhay talking or will she remain mute to everyone but the people she knows?

* * *

**

_**Himura Kids Meets the Toshio Family**_

_**By: Sessho's Gal**_

Chapter 8: To the Toshio Family Part II 

It has been three days since the Himura kids to go to the Toshio family. Kenji and KhayKhay will be the second too youngest in their family. They have three kids; Khaki is a miniature replica of Inuyasha. She is the oldest twin, but her twin brother died as a baby. She is thirteen years old. Shomo he looks like his mother all the time and his father and sister on the nights of the new moon. Shomo was named after his older brother, his sister's twin. Shomo is five years younger than his sister is. He is eight years old. The Toshio family's youngest child her name is Ina and she looks like her father except her hair is silver with black strikes. She is very spoiled. She still looks like her mother and father when she is in her human form. Her day is different from her sister's and father's. Her human day is on the morning of the new moon. Ina is three years. Kagome and Inuyasha have been talking about taking in foster kids for months now. About two weeks ago the people the people from the foster home called tem and told them that they were going to have two foster kids in their home.

Kagome has one brother; he is younger making her the oldest. They spend every summer up in Kyoto with her brother and his wife. Kagome loves to spend time with her family and friends. Inuyasha would rather stay home and watch his kids play. To him three kids weren't enough. Inuyasha has an older bother, who has a daughter of his own. As the Toshio family watched the carriage pull up to the shrine. Every one was really excited that they were there.

"Look mommy" Shomo said, "their here".

"Finally" Kagome said, as she handed the child she was holding to her husband.

Aki pulled to a stop and got out.

"You must be the Toshio's " Aki said.

"Yes" Kagome said, as she watched a little black haired boy climb out of the carriage.

"Come on sis" he said.

KhayKhay slowly climb out of the carriage.

"Mr. and Mrs. Toshio" Aki said, "let me introduce Kenji and KhayKhay Himura".

"Hi" Kenji said.

KhayKhay looked up at them.

"Hello Kenji and KhayKhay" Kagome said, "my name is Kagome this is my husband Inuyasha and these three are our kids, Khaki, Shomo and Ina".

After Aki left Inuyasha carried their bags in and up to their room. Shomo and Kenji became best friends right off the bat. KhayKhay just stayed by her brother's side.

In the kitchen 

Kagome started dinner when Inuyasha walked and gave her a hug.

"Are you cooking ramen?" Inuyasha said.

"Yep" Kagome said as she put some water on.

"Is it me or am I just imaging it" Inuyasha said, "or does KhayKhay seem quite".

"I notice that to" Kagome said, "I probably would to if I was put from one foster home to another".

"We need to get permission from the foster home to take them with us" Inuyasha said.

"Already did that?" Kagome said.

Upstairs 

Shomo walked towards his bedroom.

"This is my room" he said, "that is Khaki's room and Ina's room is right next to hers. Your room is right her across from the bathroom".

"And this is your room" Khaki said.

KhayKhay looked at her brother then back down towards the ground.

Downstairs 

Kagome and Inuyasha were setting at the table when everyone downstairs. KhayKhay walked slowly into the kitchen. Inuyasha couldn't put his finger on what was wrong with KhayKhay. Everyone sat down and began eating dinner.

"yummy ramen" khaki said.

* * *

Hope you liked it

Please review

Chapter 9: Family Time 


	9. Chapter 9

**Konnichiwa: Here is the next chapter, **

I am working on Character Information, so you will know about each of my characters that I made up.

_Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin: but I do own my own characters, they will be introduced through out the story._

_EFY: I don't know Saitou wife's name so I made it up.

* * *

_

**Summary: Kenji and KhayKhay Himura are six years old when their father died. Their mother died two years before in childbirth. KhayKhay never let that go. They are left alone, and being past from one foster home to another, but they are still together. Until they reach the Toshio Family. After two weeks they are there. Inuyasha and Kagome wants' to add them to their family. How will the Toshio kids react? How will the Himura twins react? Will the Toshio Family be able to get KhayKhay talking or will she remain mute to everyone but the people she knows?

* * *

**

_**Himura Kids Meets the Toshio Family**_

_**By: Sessho's Gal**_

Chapter 9: Family Time

After dinner Kagome had Shomo and Khaki do the dishes while she gave Ina a bath. After everything was done they all sat down and had family time.

"So dad" Khaki said, "what are we doing tonight".

"First let's get to know Kenji and KhayKhay" Inuyasha said.

"That sounds like a great idea" Kagome said.

"How about Kenji you start us off" Inuyasha said, "tell us a little about yourself".

"Ok" Kenji said, "my name is Kenji Himura, I am six years old almost seven. I am the oldest twin".

"Hey I'm a twin" Khaki said, "but my brother died when he was a baby".

KhayKhay listened as her brother talked about himself. When Kenji was done talking Inuyasha looked over at KhayKhay. KhayKhay shook her and looked down.

"She hasn't talked since they took us away" Kenji said.

"I see" Inuyasha said as he picked up Ina"

"Daddy" Inuyasha said, "I want dink".

"Ok" Inuyasha said as he reached around and picked up her sipper cup.

Kagome looked up at the clock and notice that it said 9:30.

"Ok kids" Kagome said, "time for bed".

"But mom" Shomo said.

"Shomo no buts" Kagome said, "Inuyasha do you want to Ina to bed".

"Sure" Inuyasha said, "Are you ready to go to bed".

"No" Ina said as she put her thumb in her mouth.

"KhayKhay and Kenji followed everyone upstairs. Everyone said good night and Inuyasha and Kagome went back downstairs.

Inuyasha couldn't help think that there is something wrong with KhayKhay. He could smell the sadness and fear in her. Something happed to her and he is intended out what it was. Kagome walked into the kitchen to fix them a snack.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"What" Kagome said as she walked into the living room.

"Is it me or is there something really wrong with KhayKhay" Inuyasha said.

"I don't know" Kagome said, "I notice that to".

"Mommy" Shomo yelled down the stairs.

"What Shomo" Inuyasha said.

"The new girl" Shomo said, "locked herself in the bathroom".

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other then stood up and walked upstairs.

"Shomo where is she" Inuyasha said.

"In there" Shomo said as he pointed to a closed door.

"Come on sis" Kenji said, "Let me in".

"Kenji" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha" Kenji said, "She won't open the door".

"KhayKhay" Kagome said, "Please come out".

"Let me try" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha walked up to the door and knelt down and started to jiggle the door handle.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said, "She's crying".

"Ok" Kagome said, "Everyone back to bed".

"Kenji" Inuyasha said, "You stay please".

"Ok" Kenji said.

Kagome too took the other two back to their rooms.

"Khay" Kenji said, "It's just me and Inuyasha".

KhayKhay slowly opened and poked her head out.

"Please come out sis" Kenji said.

KhayKhay shook her head no and closed the door, well tried to anyways. Inuyasha had his hand on the door so she couldn't shut it.

"Please come out" Inuyasha said.

KhayKhay stood there and stared at her brother and Inuyasha.

Hope you liked it

* * *

Please reviewChapter 10: Packing for the Trip 


	10. Chapter 10

**Konnichiwa: Here is the next chapter, **

I am working on Character Information, so you will know about each of my characters that I made up.

_Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin: but I do own my own characters, they will be introduced through out the story._

_EFY: I don't know Saitou wife's name so I made it up.

* * *

_

**Summary: Kenji and KhayKhay Himura are six years old when their father died. Their mother died two years before in childbirth. KhayKhay never let that go. They are left alone, and being past from one foster home to another, but they are still together. Until they reach the Toshio Family. After two weeks they are there. Inuyasha and Kagome wants' to add them to their family. How will the Toshio kids react? How will the Himura twins react? Will the Toshio Family be able to get KhayKhay talking or will she remain mute to everyone but the people she knows?

* * *

**

_**Himura Kids Meets the Toshio Family**_

_**By: Sessho's Gal**_

Chapter 10: Packing for the trip

It has been a week since KhayKhay locked himself in the bathroom. Kagome was going around the house trying to get everything ready for their trip. Inuyasha was not helping very much.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said, "What are we going to do about Kenji and KhayKhay".

"What do ya mean" Inuyasha said as he picked up the remote.

"They don't have enough clothes to last them; two weeks" Kagome said.

Kenji walked into the living room as Kagome finished talking to Inuyasha.

"Um Kagome" Kenji said.

"What sweetie" Kagome said.

"Do you know where Shomo went to" Kenji said.

Kagome looked over to where Inuyasha was sitting then back at Kenji.

"He's probably upstairs packing" Kagome said.

"Ok" Kenji said, "Kagome is me and KhayKhay going to".

"Yes" Kagome said, "are you finished packing".

"Yep" Kenji said, as KhayKhay walked into the room.

"KhayKhay are you finished packing" Kagome said.

KhayKhay nodded her head and sat down next to Inuyasha.

"Mom" Khaki said.

"Yes Khaki" Kagome said.

"I can't find my favorite shirt" Khaki said.

"Try in the dyer" Kagome said.

That night Shomo and Khaki were talking about going to see their uncle and what they are going to do. Kenji watched as everyone talked about the up coming trip.

"Mom" Shomo said, "When are we leaving".

"In two days" Kagome said.

"Ya I cant wait" Shomo said, "Kenji I can show you around and take you to my favorite place to eat".

"Inuyasha" Kenji said, "Where are we going".

"We are going to Kagome's little brothers' house" Inuyasha said.

After dinner Khaki went upstairs so she could finish packing while everyone else helped clean up.

That night Inuyasha I Kagome sat in bed talking about the trip.

"I hope Souta has room" Kagome said as she laid her head on Inuyasha shoulder.

"He better" Inuyasha said, "you called him didn't you".

"Yes" Kagome said.

"Alright" Inuyasha said as he laid down.

**Boys Room**

Shomo couldn't sleep because he was so excited about the trip.

"Kenji" Shomo said, "Are you awake".

"Yes" Kenji said, "What's up".

"I was wondering" Shomo said, "If your sister is ever going to talk".

"I don't know" Kenji said, "I she will someday".

KhayKhay couldn't sleep, so she walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Inuyasha had just got up to check on Ina because she was crying. When he heard somebody downstairs, he saw a little red hair girl sitting on the couch. Inuyasha walked over to the end of the couch and saw who it was.

"KhayKhay" Inuyasha said, "Can I sit here".

KhayKhay looked up at Inuyasha and shook her head.

"What's wrong" Inuyasha said.

KhayKhay looked down and barley whispered, with Inuyasha sanative hearing he caught it.

"I want to go home".

"KhayKhay" Inuyasha said.

He wrapped his arms around KhayKhay and hugged her. KhayKhay cried into Inuyasha chest as he held her.

"I know" Inuyasha whispered.

When Inuyasha didn't come back, Kagome went to find him. She found him downstairs; she smiled at what she saw. KhayKhay had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms.

* * *

Hoped you liked it

Please review

_Chapter 11: The Trip to Kyoto_


	11. Chapter 11

**Konnichiwa: Here is the next chapter, Sorry its taking so long to update. I was going to update last week when I had a break between the Spring and Summer sessions, but I got busy trying to get my car fixed.**

I am working on Character Information, so you will know about each of my characters that I made up.

_Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin: but I do own my own characters, they will be introduced through out the story._

_EFY: I don't know Saitou wife's name so I made it up. KhayKhay will whisper very softly, Kenji only hears her when she is whispering loud enough. Inuyasha has sensitive hearing so the slightest whisper KhayKhay makes he can hear it._

**Summary:**** Kenji and KhayKhay Himura are six years old when their father died. Their mother died two years before in childbirth. KhayKhay never let that go. They are left alone, and being past from one foster home to another, but they are still together. Until they reach the Toshio Family. After two weeks they are there. Inuyasha and Kagome wants' to add them to their family. How will the Toshio kids react? How will the Himura twins react? Will the Toshio Family be able to get KhayKhay talking or will she remain mute to everyone but the people she knows?**

_**Himura Kids Meets the Toshio Family**_

_**By: Sessho's Gal**_

Chapter 11: The Trip to Kyoto 

It was the morning of the trip and Kagome was making sure that they had everything.

"Khaki" Kagome said.

"Yes Mom" Khaki said as she walked into the living room.

"Where is your backpack" Kagome said.

"In my room" Khaki said, "I'm still using it".

"Alright" Kagome said, "just don't forget it".

"Ok" Khaki said.

Shomo and Kenji brought down their stuff and put it by the car. KhayKhay was holding Ina so she wouldn't get in the way.

"Momma" Ina said, "I want a dwink".

"Ok" Kagome said as she handed Ina her sipper cup

"Thank you" Ina said.

After everyone was finished backing the car. They all climbed in and headed towards the train station. The Toshio kids couldn't wait to get on the train.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said, "what number is out car".

"Um" Kagome said, "I think it's twenty two".

"Mom" Shomo said, "how much further until we get to the train station".

"Were almost there," Kagome said.

They pulled into the train station and parked the car. Each of the kids grabbed their own stuff. Inuyasha carried his and Kagome's things, while Kagome carried Ina. They walked into the station and over to the ticker booth.

"How many" the man said.

"Two adults" Inuyasha said, "four kids and one free".

"Alright" the man said.

"We have already paid for them" Kagome said, "it should be under Toshio".

"Ahh" the man said as he looked up the Toshio's name, "found it".

The ticket conductor handed them their tickets.

"Car twenty-two" the man said.

"Thank you" Kagome said.

Inuyasha and Kagome led the kids towards the train. Kenji stopped just before they got on the train and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha said.

"Nothing" Kenji lied, "I was just thinking about how my dad and mom used to take us on a train ride every summer.

"That sounded like fun," Khaki said.

"Ok, kids" Kagome said, "we need to get on and into our seats".

The Toshio family and the Himura kids climbed on to the train and found their seats.

"I want the window seat," Shomo said.

"No" Khaki said, "I do".

"No" Shomo said, "I called it first".

"I'm the oldest" Khaki said, "I get it".

"Kids" Inuyasha said, " there are two window seats.

"Mommy" Ina said, "I want Daddy".

Kagome handed Inuyasha Ina so she could their stuff up.

KhayKhay sat by her brother and looked down. Kenji sat by Kagome who sat by Inuyasha. Khaki and Shomo each sat by a window and Ina sat on either Kagome's lap or Inuyasha's lap. At lunchtime Kagome handed everyone a sandwich and some juice. Kagome noticed that KhayKhay didn't eat her sandwich.

"KhayKhay" Kagome said, "are you feeling alright".

KhayKhay nodded her hand and looked down again.

After a while the kids feel asleep. KhayKhay looked out the window. Inuyasha handed Kagome Ina so he could stand up and walk around.

"KhayKhay" Inuyasha said, "do you want to walk with me".

KhayKhay nodded her head and stood up. Inuyasha and KhayKhay walked down the train alley towards the back of the train. Inuyasha picked up KhayKhay.

"KhayKhay" Inuyasha said, "what's wrong"

KhayKhay looked at Inuyasha and whispered:

"My head hurts".

**Hoped you liked it**

**Please review**

Chapter 12: Home Once Again 


	12. Chapter 12

**Konnichiwa: Here is the next chapter:**

I am working on Character Information, so you will know about each of my characters that I made up.

_Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin: but I do own my own characters, they will be introduced through out the story._

EFY: I don't know Saitou wife's name so I made it up. KhayKhay will whisper very softly, Kenji only hears her when she is whispering loud enough. Inuyasha has sensitive hearing so the slightest whisper KhayKhay makes he can hear it.

**Summary:**** Kenji and KhayKhay Himura are six years old when their father died. Their mother died two years before in childbirth. KhayKhay never let that go. They are left alone, and being past from one foster home to another, but they are still together. Until they reach the Toshio Family. After two weeks they are there. Inuyasha and Kagome wants' to add them to their family. How will the Toshio kids react? How will the Himura twins react? Will the Toshio Family be able to get KhayKhay talking or will she remain mute to everyone but the people she knows?**

_**Himura Kids Meets the Toshio Family**_

_**By: Sessho's Gal**_

Chapter 12: Home Once Again 

The train pulled into the station, Kagome and Inuyasha woke up the kids. They got off the train and walked out of the station. Kenji looked around and looked at his sister. KhayKhay could tell what her brother was thinking.

"Ok kids" Inuyasha said, "lets go to Uncle Souta's House".

"Ya Uncle Souta" the Toshio kids said.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the street as the kids followed them.

"Mom look" Khaki said, "its Aunt Lindsey and Kayko".

"Hey Lindsey" Kagome said as she adjusted Ina.

"Hey Kagome" Lindsey said, "Inuyasha and kids".

"Where is Souta and Sakura" Kagome said.

"Behind you" a voice said.

Kagome turned around and saw her brother holding Sakura. Kagome hugged her brother then Lindsey then each of the girls.

"Hey Kagome" Souta said, "um, we have a problem".

"What kind of problem" Kagome said.

"We don't have room at the house" Souta said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome said.

"Mom and Grandpa" Souta said, "they decided to come up and see us and you"

"Great now where are we going to stay" Kagome said.

KhayKhay spotted somebody in the crowed and recognized him right away. She took off towards him.

"Um Kagome" Kenji said, were did my sister go".

Kagome turned around to see what Kenji was talking about. KhayKhay decided that she was going to talk and yelled out:

"UNCLE AOSHI.

With Aoshi 

Aoshi was heading home from dropping something off at Sanosuke house. When he heard his name. He turned around and didn't see anything. He started off once again, but he felt something attached t his leg. He looked down and saw a little red haired girl with big brown eyes looking up at him.

"KhayKhay is that you" Aoshi said as he knelt down.

With The Toshio Family 

Inuyasha took off towards KhayKhay along with Kenji and everyone else. Kenji realized whom KhayKhay went running to and he went running over to him.

"Uncle Aoshi" Kenji said.

Aoshi looked up when he heard his name again. This time he saw a little boy with black hair and violet eyes running towards him.

"Kenji" Aoshi said as he hugged him.

"Inuyasha" Kenji said, "this is our Uncle Aoshi. Uncle Aoshi this is Inuyasha and Kagome our foster parents".

"Nice to meet you" Aoshi said as she stood up.

KhayKhay held on to Aoshi and wouldn't let go.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said, "we need to find a cheap hotel to say in".

"Uncle Aoshi" Kenji said, "can we stay at the dojo".

"I don't see why not," Aoshi said as he picked up KhayKhay.

"Can we Kagome" Kenji said, "Please, we can get some more of our stuff".

"I don't know" Kagome said, "what do you think Inuyasha".

"Its fine with me" Inuyasha said as he took Ina from Kagome.

"Then its settle" Aoshi said, "follow me".

Kagome took Ina back and Inuyasha picked up their stuff. Everyone followed Aoshi towards the dojo.

"Uncle Aoshi" Kenji said, "can we see mom and dad later".

"I don't see why not," Aoshi said.

"Ya Mommy, Daddy" Kenji said, "bubba".

Aoshi smiled as they walked up the path towards the dojo. KhayKhay fell asleep on Aoshi's shoulder, because she felt safe.

**Hoped you liked it**

**Please review**

Chapter 13: A Surprise 


	13. AN

Hey Everyone;

I am getting ready to start writing again, but I am going to redo all off my stories. In hopes that they will get better and longer. I even have new idea's for new stories. Here are some of my new ideas.

Card Captor Sakura – I don't have a title yet but I have a summary:

**Summary: **Sakura and Li finally had a family, but when their daughter was three months old, Sakura mysteriously disappeared leaving Li to raise their daughter. Now their daughter is five years old and there is a festival in Tomoeda, the whole group is there. What happens when Li sees Sakura? You'll have to read and find out. (May use the Japanese Names but most likely use the English Names)

Fushigi Yuugi – A New Life 

**Summary: **What if Tasuki has a sister? What will happen when they find her hurt and alone in the forest. How will Tasuki react. Tasuki must protect her now

Inuyasha – My Life: Its all About Kayanaka Lee 

**Summary: **Kayanaka Lee is a half demon who grew up in the slayers village. There more to her life than she thinks. Full summary inside.

Inuyasha - Kagome's Dream 

**Summary: **Kagome has always dreamed about being a singer. Inuyasha seems to disappear in the sophomore year of high school. Read more

Well there's some of my ideas'. I can't wait to get writing again.

Your Friend  
Sessho's Gal


End file.
